Invisible
by Schmelly Inc
Summary: You can't see me wanting you the way you want her. You just see right through me, but if you only knew me...we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible. [onesided sora.namine] oneshot.


Hey everyone, I know this is a far cry from my usual pairing, but I was inspired by the song 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift and so I just had to write this. It's a onesided sora.namine fic and it's my first one for them too, so I hope it's not terrible! I wrote it on a whim and it could very well suck bum, but I hope I did okay and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and tell me what you thought! It'll only help me know if I should stick to writing axel.namine fics lol. I can take a hint, hee hee. Hope there aren't too many mistakes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Enjoy and it's written in Namine's POV.

* * *

_.Invisible_

* * *

I felt my fingertips graze the wooden coat of my crayons before they snaked around a deep brown one, hesitating for only a second as I saw how little of it was left. Out of the whole spectrum of colours secured in that little set of pencils, I knew I would **always** use the muddy brown shade the most.

Because he was **always** the one I'd ever want to draw.

The only one I'd spend hours trying to sketch into my life or maybe sketch myself into his. I knew it was sad, I knew it was pathetic, but I also knew it was all I had. The gentle strokes of my pencils against a sheet of paper could bring him together, but could also so easily break him apart.

Bring _us _together and break _us _apart.

To me, my paper replaced skin. And if I really tried hard enough, sometimes I could imagine I was stroking his cheek instead of a thin piece of paper. I could pretend that when I touched the outline of his hand; that he'd actually feel my fingers brush against his skin, maybe even want to touch me back.

Maybe make him realize…that **she **was never going to love him the way I wanted to.

But at least she could love.

Only, sometimes love isn't enough. Did she even know him…could she even see the little things that made him so special?

I felt the little pencil break beneath my fingers, wooden splinters thrust upwards at the fracture. I hadn't realized how hard I had been pressing down. But, sometimes it's too hard to see how fragile things are until you end up breaking them clean in two.

I gently pushed the damaged pencil away from my picture and chose the colours that would fill in his colourless silthouette.

Bright crimson, midnight blue, and sunshine yellow.

They were so full of life: they fit him perfectly.

There's a fire inside of him, that just couldn't help but shine through. Only, **she **would never see that light…no matter what he did.

I could see it though.

It was too bad he couldn't see me...It was too bad he'd **never** see me.

He would only ever see through me, but if he only knew me…we could be more than just invisible. We could be more than shadows in a faded light.

I just want to open his eyes so he can see me and see _us_.

I blew out a soft stream of air to carry away the stray flecks of eraser, grabbing a few new colours so I could start on the other half of the picture.

The monochrome girl who held his hand as they stood on a beach of golden sand.

Maybe she'd come out right this time.

Maybe this time I would draw myself instead of **her**.

Maybe, **maybe**, _maybe_.

I don't want to be invisible anymore. I don't want to only have you in pictures…I don't want you to look right through me as you look at **her**. I want you to look at me, not past me.

**She** can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.

**She'll **never notice how you stop and stare whenever **she** walks by.

I felt my hand quiver as I tried to reach for a champagne yellow. I couldn't let myself make that choice, even if, deep inside, I wanted to make it.

I was suddenly aware of a cool, wetness on my cheek.

Every cruel contour of that single tear etched a slow and painful path down my face. A path that I had grown to know very well: a path that I think I'd always choose to take.

I know I could never willingly place myself where **she's **supposed to be. No matter how hard I try to convince myself that I could. I can't take **her **place.

I'm only a shadow of what **she** is, I'm not strong enough to do it. I'm not strong enough to do anything.

My hand shifted towards a deep wine crayon…it still trembled.

I think it always would.

The soft strokes of my pencil crayons begin to fill in that empty girl on the page and **she **takes her place beside him. I bring _them _together and as they take shape, I feel myself fade further away from ever being brought together with him.

Instead of breaking _them _apart…I break _us _apart.

I gingerly wrap my fingers around the softly curled ends of the picture and eventually place it on my wall, another drawing of the two of them to add to my collection. Another drawing to remind me of what I want, but can never hope to have.

You are everything to me, but you'll never see everything that we could be. You can't see me wanting you, the way you want **her**. You just see right through me.

We can never be anything more than…

_Invisible_

* * *

Well, that was that. I hope I did justice to the possible sora.namine pairing and I hope that you enjoyed it, but if you didn't, tell me because I do like to be aware of what I did wrong so I can improve as a writer. I know it's short too, but hopefully that makes it a little more poignant and maybe even leave a little impression...who knows? Anyways, I hope to hear from anyone who liked or disliked this fic, I love to hear your opinion, comments, critism, and general feedback. So drop me a line! Press the little blue button!

Until then, Cheers!

Love, Michelle


End file.
